vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Parents in Ed, Edd n Eddy
Based on a few clues given in the adultless cartoon series Ed, Edd n Eddy, fanart was made showing the main trio's parents on July 5, 2009, including the Kankers' mother. On august 20, 2009, the Kankers' fathers were released and on June 4, 2010, the remaining parents followed. Below are their biographies. Ed and Sarah's parents 'Angela ' Angela is Ed and Sarah's mother. She's a 38 year old housewife, thus usually busy in and around the house, though never really seen throughout the series. She's a well-meaning and hard-working mother, though can be aggressive and manipulative. She tends to treat her husband with the same amount of respect Sarah has for Ed. She loves jewellery and always gets what she wants from Tim. Ed likes to please her the most, because she's often angry with him and he feels he has to prove himself to her. She has an older sister who sometimes visits and Ed doesn't like. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, long fake nails, and usually wears a white ribbon headband and pink or purple dresses. 'Tim' Tim is Ed and Sarah's father, and 38 years old. He's a slacker at home, but a hard worker outdoors. He often works till late at night and always returns beaten-down and zombified, causing some screams when he comes home. While it's always expected of him to solve all family issues, he taught himself to become deaf for the never-ending complaints from his wife and daughter. He likes to spend every bit of spare time he has on himself, and therefore is never interested hearing about any problems concerning his son, Ed, which he tends not to take seriously. He has orange hair, brown eyes, yellow teeth and is all around hairy. Edd's parents 'Carla' Carla is Edd's mother and 40 years old. She works fulltime in IT as the chief of staff. She always tries to come home early so she can be with her son, though never succeeds in doing so. She's first to arrive home, though, since Lennard has to travel a greater distance to work and back. Carla used to have an indescribable obsession for pears. After she got married, her husband tried to tone it down, then finally ordered her to quit after she dragged Edd into it. At the age of 18, her parents introduced her to Lennard and wished for her to marry him, since his family had a good status, like themselves. She used to be playful and "silly", and her parents had to order her to be on her best behaviour whenever Lennard was around. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met and while Carla believed he was too serious for her, she accepted on her parents' request. In the first few years of their marriage they were more busy with their careers than spending quality time together, as securing their future was what Lennard wanted. Many years later, Carla told her husband about her wish to be a mother, and he was willing to do this for her. Right after Edd was born, she urged him for another baby, but this time he rejected. This gave her great grief at the time. Because Edd is her only son, she tries to make him feel appreciated and ready for the world by giving him many chores to focus on while she and Lennard are away. She still wants another child at this day and age. Carla has long black hair in a bun and let Edd grow out his, which unintentionally let to Edd's necessity to wear his iconic hat (See: What is under Edd's hat?). She has brown eyes and a small gap in her teeth. When going to work, she wears a bright-coloured dress, long red socks and cyan earrings; when cleaning around the house she wears a red skirt, a blue shirt with buttons on the back, and a short cyan apron. She's extremely skinny. 'Lennard' Lennard is Edd's father and 55 years old. He owns an university far outside the borders of Peach Creek and is the headmaster. Compared to his wife, he has little contact with Edd and is more stern. Lennard is intelligent, friendly, but strict and not good with children or handling other people's emotions. He doesn't always understand a simple hint, but his intentions are good. His wife's parents once met his at a convention and were very impressed by their success in the business world. Because Lennard was pretty much raised the same way as Carla, he was quickly charmed by her. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, but soon came to discover she wasn't as serious and sane she appeared to him at first. Next to her strange obsession with pears, she turned out to have the personality of a curious teenager. Lennard was surprised and a bit embarrassed, yet it didn't discourage him from marrying her and promised himself to make a proper adult out of her. Carla wanted to have a family right away, but he insisted a good career was more important than a good relationship and theirs could wait. She asked him for a baby again years later. After giving birth to Edd, Lennard pushed her to not stop working. Lennard has greying black hair, a moustache, and green eyes. He wears glasses and usually some kind of odd-coloured suit, which makes it clear he doesn't have much of a fashion style. Eddy's parents 'Jessica' Jessica is Eddy's mother and 42 years old. She has a part-time job as a supermarket cashier, but is usually at home fulfilling the job as housewife. She's the boss in the house and her word is final. She's usually called "Jackie" by her husband and friends, because of her husband's name and their similar posture. She is slightly balding and possesses a big collection of wigs to satisfy her need to start every day with a fresh hairdo. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a yellow striped dress. 'Jack' Jack is Eddy's father and is 40 years old. Unlike his appearance suggests, he's a real family man and talented car salesman. He has three black hairs, blue eyes, and wears a green striped shirt. He is very large. Kankers' Parents 'Bebe Kanker' Bebe is the Kanker sisters' mother and 32 years old. She's usually gone working or busy finding a job. Her jobs vary, because she often gets herself fired, isn't educated enough, or gets bored. Though, she never stays jobless for long and usually has 3 to 5 jobs at a time, just so she can provide for her daughters. She sometimes tries to seduce Ed, Edd and Eddy's fathers, Tim, Lennard, and Jack when they're around, even though they are married. This situation is similar to the Kankers and the Eds, though her daughters are not aware of their mother doing this, nor are Ed, Edd and Eddy, since their fathers rather not talk about it. Bebe came from a big and poor family. Being just one of the many; she was never recognized by her mother and had to take care of herself, just like most of her siblings had to. The lack of attention turned Bebe into a problem child. Though she still attended high school, she only followed a few classes and mainly hung out in the school's boiler room. She spent most of her school time bullying students and flirting with boys, and her overall lack of interest in school caused her to fail at least 2 grades. Nevertheless, she kept her friends from her original classroom, who were named Lee, Marie and May. After Bebe got pregnant and was abandoned by the father, she got kicked out by her mother without money, clothes or food. She had to quit school and live on the streets, while finding a job at the height of her pregnancy. After she gave birth to Lee, she tried to save up the few dimes received from the government's child support, and after many weeks in the cold, she was able to rent a trailer. Being only 18 at the time, Bebe actively sought a man to take care of her and her firstborn child, that person being Bubba, and later Rod. In three small years Bebe mainly worked and gave birth, all without help or support, which made her bitter and cynical, mainly towards men. After she saved the money to buy herself a vehicle, she stole the trailer she rented and left the city. Lee, Marie and May were 14, 13 and 12 years old when they moved to the Peach Creek trailer park. Bebe bears a passionate hate for men because of past experiences. Still, she is the romantic type and has always been very naive. Because of her occupied life and grown unappealing behaviour towards men, she hasn't had a relationship for over 14 years. While she carries around a depressed look, she knows how to hold things together and take care of her daughters. During her childhood she either got ignored or scolded by her mother, which drove her into doing whatever she could to make herself happy, without thinking about the consequences; bringing her where she is today. Bebe is one of the few parent characters who appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy Working regularly, but often sick in bed, with Lee Kanker as her personal nurse. The years of work took a toll on her body and she suffers from severe exhaustion and lack of appetite. Considering she is was a young mother, her body aged quickly and she has trouble moving around. Nevertheless, she is still a loud-spoken and snarky character. When her daughters get a relationship with the Eds and invite them over to her place, it's the first time she actually meets them. She doesn't care much for Ed and Edd, and even dislikes Edd because he looks like his mother, but made sexual remarks towards Eddy. Bebe has extremely long red hair, a medium-sized chin, light skin, freckles, and black eyes. She wears blue eyeshadow, and a polka dotted shirt with blue jeans and pink shoes. While her choice of clothing makes it hard to see; she has a short body, long legs and big hips. 'Benjamin (Butch)' Butch is Lee Kanker's father and was 45 years old when he encountered Bebe. He made his first online appearance in 2009. Not much is known about him, besides that he's a show-off who likes to travel around on his motorcycle. He and Bebe had a relationship that only lasted a week and thus played a small role in her life. Benjamin met Bebe at her high school during recess. He was 45 and she was 18 at the time. Whilst her friends warned her not to go, she approached him and was easily impressed by his rough appearance, motorcycle, and cheap compliments. As she was a rather unpleasant character herself and liked to bully students, they got along well. From that moment he visited her at school every day and invited her on his motorcycle rides. As Bebe fully trusted him and believed he was her soul mate, she wasn't particularly upset when she discovered she was pregnant of him. But after Benjamin was told the news, he made sure he was gone the next morning. Benjamin is far from charming and is even described by others to be a creep. As he often spends his days luring at young/high school girls, people are distrustful of him and rather don't want him around. He sees himself as a free spirit that should stay free. He is untrustworthy and saw his relationship with the young Bebe as a game. He has a big posture, blond curly hair, brown eyes, and stubble on his face. He wears a dark blue shirt, black jacket and shoes, and green trousers. The bathrobe Butch "left behind" and can be seen in the original series originates from a time Bebe didn't yet have a trailer and is one they took along while breaking into a spa. Like with the other two robes, she sew his name on it as reference. 'Bobby Juna (Bubba)' Bubba is Marie's father and was 18 years old when he encountered Bebe. He made his first online appearance in 2009. He is a young runaway with the gift to seduce women. He's always had multiple girlfriends who gave him food and shelter. His pampered life ensured him he never needed a job. His real name used to be "Bobby Juna", until he officially changed it into "Bubba" before he left home. His full name was "Bobby Juna Henricus Nicholas Daniel Joshua Wesley Jr." Bobby Juna comes from a family of dukes and duchesses, and has lived through stressful character training and matching education. While he started out silent and obedient, his behaviour became noticeably different during puberty, implying he no longer cared to obey his father's wishes. He tried keep going on his mother's request, but it didn't last long. In his late teens, he'd often escape to go the city and do all kinds of rebellious acts as a form of relief. He rarely attended his lessons and spent most of his time fooling around with girls and stealing from stores. Eventually he chose to leave his heritage behind for this life, and in response, got shunned by his family. His parents are still looking for him and trying to make right in the eyes of their friends by making him marry the girl of their choice. Bobby Juna met Bebe when she was 19, she was one of the many girls he had at the time. His charms and looks made it easy to fall for him, and since he promised to take care of her and her firstborn child (Lee Kanker), Bebe didn't care to look into him until it was too late. After she found out about his harem, she kicked him out with the knowledge of her pregnancy. Bobby Juna is cocky and violent, but frighteningly charming whenever he's around women. He enjoys angering everyone else and is a first-class actor. The only person he respects is his mother, though he stays reluctant to return home and face her. He has blue hair, black eyes, an eyebrow piercing, and wears a red shirt with blue ripped jeans and black shoes. Before he got kicked out by Bebe, he also wore a brown jacket, but this item was forgotten and left behind for Marie to wear 18 years later. 'Rod' Rod is May's father and was 34 years old when he encountered Bebe. He made his first online appearance in 2009. He made his first appearance in 2009, and was again in development since the beginning of 2013. In 2015 his design and backstory got confirmed. Unlike Butch and Bubba, he doesn't have a false name and was truly in love with Bebe Kanker. It took Rod to learn he had a daughter 12 years after May's birth. He started sending cards and Bebe refuses to let him do anything more. Rod first met Bebe in the city while she was looking for a job. She was commonly seen walking the streets with Lee, Marie, or the both of them. Realising she had problems and smitten by the young beauty, he often offered her money and food. He was 34 at the time. Eventually he welcomed her into his home, where she and her daughters stayed for a while. But Rod suddenly proved to be very old-fashioned; and insisted they had to get married right away after they had shared the bed once. In the meantime, Bebe's unorthodox behaviour started to anger him and he assured her he would "train" her to be silent and obedient. She left, without telling him she was pregnant with his child. 12 years later he discovers he has a daughter and manages to find Bebe's new home address. As he's not welcome to see her, he now and then sends May cards, which Bebe allows. Rod can be caring and generous, but comes from an extremely religious family and was raised with the concept of gender roles. He believes girls should submit to men and acted more like an angry father than equal partner. Rod has blond hair, a blond moustache, black eyebrows, blue eyes and buckteeth. He wears a green sweater, grey shorts, blue shoes and long white socks. After he accepted Bebe into his home and their relationship became official, he cut his hair and changed into a green suit. The bathrobe Rod "left behind" and can be seen in the original series is actually one Bebe stole from his home as a memorabilia. Like with the other two robes, she sew his name on it as reference. Rolf's parents 'Anja' Anja is Rolf's mother and 43 years old. She's a curious and kind housewife who often helps on the farm, but has trouble speaking the English language, thus is usually non-verbal when others are around. Her hospitality has no limits and she sees everyone as a friend. Her hair is black and she always wears a foreign dress. 'Floris' Floris is Rolf's father and 60 years old. He used to be a great shepherd and is now a decent farmer. Because his English is only slightly better than his wife's and only has talent for things he already does, he can't find a better job. He isn't unhappy with his life and wouldn't want it any other way. He's a large man with grey hair. Kevin's parents 'Elisabeth' Elisabeth is Kevin's mother and 40 years old. An energetic woman who loves sarcastic humor. Kevin doesn't have a good relationship with her because he thinks she isn't his real mother, while there's nothing that indicates that. Because of this, Elisabeth often tries to spoil or impress Kevin. 'Dennis' Dennis is Kevin's father and 38 years old. Dennis is a friendly man with an undying kindness towards everyone he meets. He's not aware of his son being a bully. He works in the nearby jawbreaker factory. Nazz' parents 'Jolene' Jolene is Nazz' mother and 37 years old. She's a house wife with an abundance of hobbies. She used to attend beauty pageants and catwalk shows since the age of 2. She was a loved model and enjoyed the experience, though being pushed into it and having little time to spend with her friends. She and her husband met at one of these shows when she was 21, and their families kept visiting each other ever since. 2 years later, she decided to quit her career to start a family. While Martin liked her upon laying eyes on her, it was Jolene who had a crush on him. She has blonde hair. 'Martin' Martin is Nazz' father and 33 years old. He's a shy and surprisingly introvert man, despite his looks. He fears people, as he cares about what they think of him. He used to be extremely overweight, but is now a gym teacher. When Martin was 17 years old, he and his family went on a family trip and visited a fashion convention at his sister's demand, where Jolene was showcasing a collection of clothing with her colleagues. Because he was overweight, he didn't have the courage to be in the presence of girls for too long and the convention was an uncomfortable experience. After the show, they were allowed backstage, but Martin's body bumped into Jolene and caused a serious fall. Unlike the other models, she showcased no anger over it. His parents tried to make up by inviting her for "some fries with cheese". Martin and Jolene kept contact ever since, and the family always attended her shows. When Jolene showed romantic interest in him, Martin started dieting and working out, though his appearance was never an issue for her. He has blond hair. Jimmy's parents 'Sasha Ann' Sasha Ann is Jimmy's mother and 30 years old. She's a small, shy and fragile woman, with a behaviour similar to Jimmy's. She's never had a job and doesn't have to do any chores in the house, since her husband finds her unfit to do work. Though she gets spoiled, she doesn't abuse his love and stays humble. Sasha Ann was raised with great care; ever since she was born she had the strange habit to get hurt at least every hour of the day. Because her parents shielded her for everything and everyone, she became rather pale skinned, scared of life, and naive. She didn't have a particularly nice childhood. While a beautiful girl, her surroundings thought she was whiny and pathetic. She had close to no friends in her life, also because her parents forbade her to have contact with other people. The chance of physical and emotional hurt was often given as an excuse. Sasha Ann first met her husband in Summer vacation, when her parents finally agreed to take their 20 year old daughter to Italy. Jonathan was there on holiday too and was determined to talk with her, but was only able to get close the whenever her parents lost her out of sight in the crowded streets, which made Sasha Ann nervous. Nevertheless, he flattered her with his sappy compliments. Her parents were disturbed by the stranger and tried to chase him away, but he managed to follow the odd family to their trailer and later that evening convince Sasha Ann to sneak away and let him give her a tour through the city he apparently knew alot about. He took this opportunity to shower her with presents and get her home address out of her. She has white-blonde, curly hair. 'Jonathan' Jonathan is Jimmy's father and 39 years old. He's a professional barber with a love for hockey. He's a caring man; but only for his wife. He can't stand other men obtaining her attention, and can be dangerously sly and mean when he believes the situation asks for it. He rarely calls Sasha Ann by her actual name, and uses words like "flower", "pearl", "diamond", "puppet" and "princess" instead. Jonathan's a real charmer and had many relationships in the past. He met his wife while on vacation in Italy, where he was looking for a Summer crush. He used to have many riches, but left it behind so he could live a regular life with his wife and son. Still, he never talks about his past or his origin, therefore nobody knows who he was before meeting Sasha Ann. He has white-blonde hair. Jonny's parents 'Nicki' Nicki is Jonny's mother and 45 years old. She is an optimistic, chubby housewife who's hard to anger. She thinks that Tommy's jokes are funny, no matter how lame they are. She and her husband are childhood friends. She has brown curly hair. 'Tommy' Tommy is Jonny's father and is 45 years old. He's a handyman who loves making jokes people don't have patience for, except Nicki. He and his wife are childhood friends. He has brown hair, but is mostly bald. Trivia *Angela's design is mostly based from Ed's dream in the episode "Rock-a-Bye Ed". *Angela slightly resembles Sarah, especially Sarah's adult design. *The glasses Lennard is wearing come from the episode "Fa-La-La-La, Ed". *Carla's pear obsession can be seen in the decoration inside Edd's house. * Lee's shirt is actually a piece of Bebe's shirt she cut off in the time they were less fortunate. * The name "Bebe" is derived from the animated feature "Bebe's Kids". * Bebe's mother is not a Kanker, but her father is; ** Bebe always wanted people to address her with her father's last name, despite not knowing him, just to spite her mother; **While the Kanker sisters are technically related to the mentioned Lord Kanker that won Peach Creek as his property, Bebe was never a recognized by her father, therefore is not officially a Kanker, explaining why they are living in a trailer park on what is supposedly their own property. * "Butch", "Bubba" and "Rod" were the names portrayed on the three bathrobes the Kankers described to be "their father's" in the episode "Nagged to Ed". * May Kanker has an imaginary relationship with Rod. While she never met him, she looks up to him and pretends certain objects to be his. She made a drawing of him on the back of the lid of her crayons box based on Bebe's crude description of him. *The name "Jolene" was borrowed from the song "Jolene" *The red car Eddy was washing in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot" is Jonathan's. *Jimmy's parents were the first to receive a past and a detailed encounter. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Characters